Content such as audiovisual content, securely stored within a content device, such as a Set-top Box (STB), is often transferred over an unsecured channel (e.g., a home network), to a software player running on, for example, a personal computer (PC). The STB uses a sophisticated conditional access (CA) mechanism to prevent the unauthorized use of the content, however, pirating can easily take place along the unsecured channel.
As such, what is needed is a method, apparatus and system for the secure distribution of audiovisual content.